1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lubrication system for a component and more particularly to a vapor-phase lubrication system.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Lubrication systems supply lubricant to bearings, gears and other components that require lubrication. The lubricant cools the components and protects them from wear. Vapor-phase lubrication is one methodology for lubricating a component. In vapor-phase lubrication, lubricant in liquid or vapor form is delivered to a component and, upon contact with the component, reacts to form a solid film. Vapor phase lubrication can be an appropriate for lubrication when the operating temperature of the component to be lubricated is relatively high. For example, the temperature may too high for a lubricant in liquid form to be effective.